


Robins Interupted

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dead Robins Club, Dick Grayson is Agent 37, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interrupted Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rooftop Sex, Smut, Undercover as Married, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, getting caught, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: For a city made of shadows and secrets, it sure is proving difficult for Steph and Tim to find a private place to be alone together! If they don't get it on soon, Steph's certain she's going to end up in Arkham. Is there anywhere in this damn city they can go to to get an orgasm?!OrFive times Stephanie and Tim got cock blocked by their family, and the one time they were enabled.





	1. The Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Turns out, I have now published 100 fanfics onto AO3! Which is quite a few. So in celebration for 100 I thought I'd try something I've new! I've never written a "5+1" before, and I've never done present tense, so I thought I'd give 'em both a go =) 
> 
> Also there is no where near enough Stephanie Brown-centric smut, and I can't be having that now, can I?
> 
> I'll be updating a new chapter each day, just to stagger it out a little bit =)
> 
> Thank You to everyone who's read my fic, and has stayed with me as I've flittered through fandoms over the years! You all rock, and I hope you enjoy my humble offering xXx

Steph really had intended it to just be a study session, since she’d be a fool not to take advantage of Tim’s Mechanical Engineering expertise. She can code anything you put in front of her, but she can barely assemble an IKEA bookshelf on her best days. Tim has the knack for more complicated stuff, so asking her new-but-old-boyfriend to come round to help her out on her college project made sense.

But the next thing she knew, her mouth was on his, and his hand was pushing past her shirt and well... she's only human. They're mostly naked now, his hand massaging her breasts as she straddles his lap, rubbing herself off against his boxers. Her hair falls down in a curtain as she bends to kiss him again, her hand slipping just inside the band to tease him gently. Tim pants and bucks up into her touch, making her laugh a little. She likes seeing him come so undone. He's usually so stuffy and uptight, making the boy genius lost for words is always a delight. 

“Condom?” He asks, after several breathless attempts to form a word.

“Definitely yes.” She kisses him again, savouring the way his mouth follows hers as she pulls away. She leans over and rummages about in her bedside draw, she's sure she put some in there, but she honestly couldn't remember when that was…. Eventually she finds one right at the back, it speaks more to how long it’s been since she last had the opportunity for a good fuck, than for how often. God she's been getting frustrated. There's only so much good a vibrator can do, sometimes you just needed the real thing. 

She grinds down almost unintentionally at the thought of it. Oh yeah, real thing. Right there.  _ God _ that’s good. Her eyelids flutter close for a second as she relishes the feel of it, let's herself enjoy the anticipation for a moment longer. Tim lets out a needy cry, and she grins, holding up the the packet with a smirk. 

“Good,  _ good _ things come to those who wait, little boy wonder.” 

“Pretty sure I've done enough waiting to last a lifetime,  _ Girl _ Wonder.” he replies, grabbing a hold of her hips as he tries to flip her. Oh no, he's not getting away with it that easily. She pins him further against the bed, and enjoys the struggle he makes to get back control before relinquishing it once more. She scoots back on the bed and gently pulls down his boxers, letting him kick them the rest of the way off as she set about ripping open the packet. She gets it half way out, when the voice in her head finally decides to provide some good advice for once. It really has been a while since she put them in that draw… she holds it up closer for inspection. 

“What, did it break already?” asks Tim, looking adorably frazzled. His cock stands upright, and she can see the glisten of pre-come trickle down the top. She kind of wants to lick it off, but thinks better of it. Another time, maybe. There was a greater matter at hand.

“We've left getting down to this too long Timmers.” She pats his belly apologetically “By about a month it would seem, annnd I don't think this is like when you find a two month old Hershey bar at the back of a cupboard but it's still chocolate so you eat it anyway.” 

“You eat out of date Hershey's?” His look of disgust is at great odds with his kiss swollen lips and darkened eyes. 

“Like I  _ said _ , chocolate is still chocolate, but a condom is not a condom. I've got some in my belt though, I just left it downstairs with the rest of my costume when I threw it in the dryer. Be right back,” she gives him a peck on the mouth. 

He leans up on his forearms to look at her as she picks up a shirt off the floor: his, maybe? It's hard to tell she's stolen so much clothing other the years. “Why'd you keep condoms in your utility belt?” 

“Because, it always pays to be prepared!” She shakes out the shirt and presses it against her body, yeah, that'd provide enough cover should any peeping toms come walking by. Steph has no qualms about her body, as scarred and as bruised as it is, but it was an invite-only spectacle that currently only consisted of one  _ equally _ naked, scarred and bruised individual lying on her bed. She bit her lip, taking in every inch of his sweat slicked skin. He shifts himself a little under her gaze to give her a bit of a better view. 

“So what? You really  _ do _ think my new costume is sexier? It's quicker to take off now, you know. Well, some parts, others might require a helping hand...” 

She feels another pulse between her legs and tries to drag herself back to the present. “Like I said, hold that thought. I'm gonna be right back.” She points at him as she leaves the room, not bothering to close the door properly afterwards. It wasn't like anyone else is going to be home. Her Mom always went to her thursday yoga class straight from work, so she should have the place to herself for at least the next hour. 

She practically vaults down the stairs, taking the last four steps with a single jump and sprints into the kitchen. She dives straight for her belt, rummaging through the pockets until she gets what she’s looking for. Yes! Still in date as well. Go Team Batgirl, go! 

“Well it's nice to see you too Stephanie.” 

Steph feels cold dread shiver down her spine as she slowly turns around and sees her mom sitting there at the kitchen table. She takes a long sip of her tea, waiting for her daughter to come up with an answer. Stephanie also waits for herself to come up with an answer. She hopes it will be soon.

“Mom! Hi! How are you?” She asks, leaning back against the counter top trying to hide what was in her hand “I thought-- I thought you were at yoga tonight? Isn't it--” she scratches the back on her neck “isn't it thursday you do yoga?” 

“Yes, but it got canceled last minute. The pipes underneath the gym had burst. Something to do with a Dr Freeze attack yesterday going slightly astray?” 

Right yeah. She'd been involved in that one. The battle had taken place in the sewer tunnels that lead through the whole city. She'd managed to dodge a blast, but it resulted in him freezing the ceiling instead. It must have messed up the pipes above, and by now it would have melted anyway and flooded the whole system. This was a bat mess of her own bat making. 

“Okay, wow. Sorry about that then, you-- you got any other plans for tonight? Going out with your friends, maybe?” She aims for casual and misses by a mile. 

“Stephanie, be honest with me. If I go upstairs right now, am I going to find Tim in your bed?” 

“... maybe?” 

“Look, I know you're twenty-one now. You are well within your right to make these choices, and I am very glad to see you are using protection.” 

Oh God. Oh dear God please let the ground swallow her now, that would be great! 

“But you know, one form of protection isn't good enough, I know you're not going to repeat the mistakes of your past, but I wouldn't be doing my duty as a mother and a nurse if I didn't ask--” 

Or not even god! If  _ Klarion  _ could hear her, that would do too! She’d seen him do some weird witchy shit in the past, transporting her to another dimension would be small fries for him! Come on Cat Boy don't let her down this time… 

“--if you're on anything else. The pill? The implant?”

“Yes, okay Mom. Yeah, I'm on the pill. Been on it for ages to avoid getting my period because that sucks for crime fighting. Can I  _ go _ now?” 

“You're both tested, right?” 

“ _ Mom _ !” 

“I'm just saying, there's no shame in these things but it's best to get looked at before you start becoming--” 

Don't say sexually active. Don't say sexually active. Don't say sexually active. Don't say sexually active.

“-- sexually active”  _ fuck _ ! “with a new partner.” 

“Mom, we get tested for everything every other week, okay? I swear Alfred knows more about my body than I do! Wait… that came out wrong I mean -- I'm good. He's good! So please, can I leave now?” 

“Yes, alright. But in the future, it would appreciate it if you could let me know if you were bringing home company. After all, I would extend the same courtesy to you if our roles were reversed.” 

Steph lets out a small whine as she stares up at the ceiling. Please let this just all be a dream and not actually happening. “Okay Mom. Noted. Sorry.” 

“Accepted, now you two go back to having fun. Try to keep it down though, there's a new episode of Outlander on Prime that I wanted to watch.” 

Steph closes her eyes tight shut as she nods and leaves the room. She’s still clutching roll of condoms, though there is no way she’s going to be using them now. Talk about your mood killers. 

She staggers back into her room, closes the door, and slowly bangs her head against it. 

“Hey, what took you so long?” Asks Tim, his cock isn’t as hard as before, but clearly still interested. A look of disappointment comes over his face “Are they out of date  _ too _ ?”

“No. They're in date.” She chucks them at him and sits back down on the bed, putting a nice, safe, 1950s-appropriate, distance between them. “Discovered a much better form of contraception than that though.”

“Oh?” 

“My mom. Giving me a sex talk.” 

Tim's face falls and he almost looks as uncomfortable as she is. “Oh.”

“She told us to keep it down.” Steph adds, shaking her head as if trying to be rid of the memory entirely. Tim just nods in agreement, sitting back up off the bed.

“Do you want to get back to studying then?” 

“Please. The sooner I can forget what happened here today the better.” 

“Agreed. Better luck, next time, maybe?” 

“Tim, I'm honestly not sure I'll ever be able to have sex ever again after this.” 

“Oh, I wouldn't be too sure, I've got an idea or two you might like.” He leans over, moving her hair to the side so as he can kiss her neck. He quickly pulls away when she fails to react in any of the usual ways. “Still too weird?” 

“Still too weird.”  


	2. The Manor

Steph is getting used to spending nights at the manor. It started as just a casual thing so that after particularly strenuous night of batgirling she could crash on fancy Egyptian Cotton instead of whatever horizontal surface she happened across in the cave. In the past year though, Alfred had seemed to give up on all pretence of her staying in a Guest Room, put up purple curtains, and called it hers. 

Tonight was one of those nights. She'd headed back to the Batcave to report on her findings on the latest Arkham escape, and then just wanted to sleep for a week as she worked off whatever new toxin Scarecrow had been developing. That said, when a shirtless and shower fresh Tim Drake came crawling into her bed to kiss her awake, she's isn’t going to say no. 

“Good Morning to you too.” She hums, arching into his touch. It's still dark, and the alarm clock tells her it's only 5am. Which is like 11pm for Bat People. Tim doesn't reply, his mouth far too busy working a bruise into her collarbone. She threads her fingers in his hair and groans, lifting her hips into the air in invitation. His hand moves down to still her, gripping tightly to the inside of her thigh. 

“Not that I mind the wake up call”, she adds, squirming in anticipation “but what's the occasion?” 

She feels his hot breath against her cheek as he laughs. “I just got back from chasing evil drones across the city, I'm still probably 40% adrenaline right now, and my hot” he kisses her neck “sexy” his hand drifts further up her thigh, fingers just brushing against her mound “half naked” he pushes up past her sleep shirt to cup her breast “ _ gorgeous _ girlfriend is staying the night. That occasion enough?” 

She moans in response, melting into his touch “Yeah, that feels occasion enough.” 

“Good.” He says, and it's still too dark to see his grin but she can feel it when he kisses her. Hot, wet and full of tongue. There was nothing co-ordinated or romantic going on, they were just basking in the sensation of having someone this close and feeling their arousal build up between them. Tim's hand begins to spread her thighs wider, and she gladly helps him the rest of the way. His fingers slide across her folds, and she can hear how wet she is. When his thumb gently brushes against her clit it's all she can do not to scream. But she doesn't want a repeat from before, so keeps as quiet as a very, very, aroused mouse whilst Tim starts to finger her. She can hear the rush of blood in her ears already as he slowly, methodically works her higher and higher and then… 

_ Knock Knock _ “Brown, are you awake? Pennyworth said you were staying the night.” 

_ Fucking. Stupid.  _ God _ damn.  _

Tim presses a finger to her lips to shush her. It's damp, and brackish and she can’t help but open her mouth just a little so he can slip it in. 

“It's just,” continues Damian through the door “Alfred can't sleep, and-- and you said that-- if I had any problems, I could to talk to you about them.  _ I'm _ fine! It's just that  _ Alfred… _ ” 

Steph threw her head back and groaned, though she takes no pleasure in it this time. “Yeah Damian, hang on, I'm coming.” She shoves Tim aside, ignoring his whispered complaints. Yes, this is annoying. Yes, she’s frustrated at yet another interruption. No, she is not going to leave a grieving eleven year-old outside her door at five in the morning!

It’s been a year since Dick had died, and six months since Damian's own death. Damian had been resurrected though, whilst his brother had not so fortunate. She can't even begin to imagine what that's doing to the poor kid. She grabs a dressing gown from off a hanger and makes an attempt to not look angry. She opens the door, and there's Damian standing in blue pinstripe pyjamas and holding a very grumpy looking cat. She suspects that Alfred wasn't having any problems sleeping at all, until his owner had decided to use him as a comfort blanket. Who knew she'd ever find herself relating so much to one of his pets? 

“What's up Robin, Alfred can't sleep?”  Damian nods. The cat meows in protest. Same Alfred. Same. “Is he having bad dreams again?” 

Damian shook his head “I think he's thinking too much about stuff. There's too much in his brain, it won't keep quiet.” 

“That can be really annoying, yeah.” She nods, giving Alfred a little scratch behind the ears in sympathy. His head arches up into the touch, so she assumes her apology is accepted. “What do you think we should do?” 

“Can we-- can we sit and watch that documentary on penguins that Pennyworth recorded?”

“Ahhh, and Alfred is  _ also _ black and white so he can relate to them! Good thinking Robin!” She ruffles his hair in a way she knows will irritate him. 

Damian glares up at her “No. Alfred is certainly smart enough to understand the difference between a penguin and himself. If it were on panthers or lions, perhaps he could relate better. However Penguins are not even mammals! I think it is becoming glaringly obvious that you yourself are in desperate need of watching this documentary. That scottish actor you like is doing the narration, which is of course why I first thought of you.” 

“Thanks Damian, that's really considerate of you to think of me in that way.” How had Dick managed to keep up with this when Bruce had gone missing? From what she’s heard from (human) Alfred, Damian’s nightmares and sleeplessness had been an almost nightly occurrence during Dick’s tenure as Batman. These days though, Damian’s comfort options were pretty limited. He’s too scared to admit to his father that he might be feeling any sort an emotion, since Bruce certainly never showed signs of having any. He doesn’t get on with Tim, and sees him as a rival to be bested rather than an older brother (though those two are perhaps not mutually exclusive). Jason still refuses to stay at the manor, only ever coming when specifically order to do so by Alfred. Which really just leaves Stephanie.  She remembered the first night he’d come back to them, after their journey through Apokolips to find his body. She and Jason had made an oath to him: If it got too much, if he couldn't sleep, if the thoughts wouldn’t stop, and his mind was in spirals, then all he had to do was ask, and they would be there for him. It was the first rule of Dead Robin Club.

“Why don't you and Alfred go set up the TV, and I'll join you in a minute once I've found some pants, okay?”

He nods, then pauses, looking at her more closely. His face drops a little in a mixture of disgust and embarrassment. “Of course if you would rather spend the rest of the night cavorting with Drake, you may. Though I still cannot see the appeal of him, I appreciate that it is there. No matter how misguided.” 

Steph gives a deep sigh “No Damian, it's okay. I'm sure the documentary will be far more interesting than anything else I had planned.” 

Damian perks up again, a smile finally appearing on his face. Or at least, what passed for a smile these days. “Excellent, I believe there is some blackcurrant sorbet in the freezer still. You will like it, it's purple.” He nods again, and practically runs down the corridor, Alfred still clutched tightly to his chest. 

She goes back into her room, and finds Tim sat up in bed, the bedside light turned on. He's looking pretty pissed off. “Really? The Brat? You're blowing me off for  _ him _ ?” 

“Tim, come on. He's  _ eleven _ , and he doesn't have anyone else to go to! And if you keep up that attitude and there'll be no blowing you off at all, ever. Understand?” 

Tim's face flushes a little, “Please Steph, we never get any alone time these days. Can't you just… tell him you've had a change of mind? I'll make it worth your while.” He grins and Steph knows that grin. She knows what that mouth can do and has had many a fantasy about it this last month. However, she has an oath to maintain. 

“Sorry Timbo, you know how it is. Dead Robins before Red Robins.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penguin documentary in question is "Spy in the Huddle" and is narrated by David Tennant. It's very adorable, and worth watching if only for the shots of penguins falling over and making cute squawking noises! 
> 
> Also I realise now that at some point I'm going to have to write Damian observing American Mating Rituals as if they were animals in a documentary.


	3. The Rooftop

“Third time's the charm, right?” She asks Tim, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Well you certainly are charming.” He replies, pulling her in for another needy kiss. They're stood up on top of Wayne Tower, the whole city billowing out beneath them and there’s a real rush to being so high up. Every single person in the city could see them, but at the same time still had no idea they were there. The tower was off limits to the public this late at night, and the only people who had a key to the very top were the Waynes themselves. Sometimes it paid to have a rich boyfriend who owned half the city.

They'd laid down a couple of blankets for comfort, but at this point couldn't really be bothered about much else. Buckles, staps, and kevlar is all frantically removed, and thrown to the side without ceremony. They've both waited for this long enough by now to want to waste time on anymore foreplay. Tim's new suit does take a little longer to take off, but the wings are delightful to play with it sort of makes up for it. They're made out of some kind of re-fabricated spider silk that was three times the strength of Kevlar but three times as light. It feels amazing against her bare skin, as she lays down on the ground, clad only in her plain cotton panties.

Tim clamps his mouth around her breast, wet and demanding as he flicks his tongue across her hardening nipple, using just the barest hint of teeth to send her blood racing. Her other breast is still exposed to the night, feeling swollen and desperate for attention. She lets herself bask in the duality of complete bliss and utter despair for a moment before starting to pull at herself in time with his mouth. Without deviating from his task, Tim’s hand comes up from where it was resting against her hip to take over, freeing her to slip both her hands down his boxer-briefs to grip at his ass. He groans, and she does it again, pulling his hips down against hers. She can feel how hard he is, and her knickers are absolute soaked.

“Condom?” She asks in a breathless voice.

“Yes, definitely.” He replies, reaching for the box they'd placed down earlier. He stands up for a second, so he can pull his boxers down whilst she peels off her knickers. They freeze half way. There's a noise; someone’s coming up the stairs.

Tim ducks down low to the floor, covering her mouth with his hand. “It's probably just the security people checking in.” He whispers “Stay quiet, they might not bother doing a full check.” Steph nods, and does as he says. There's such a delicious thrill in this whole thing, the worry of getting caught mixed with the sheer lack of care she has when faced with the promise of a good fucking.

They both watch the door, expecting some old man wearing a blue hat and carrying a flashlight to come wobbling out of it. But oh no… that is not what they get _at_ all.

Stephanie has not spent a lot of time with Catwoman, they've met of course, but they aren’t exactly bosom buddies. She may have to rethink that term now. Her leather suit is rolled down to her waist, the cat ears and goggles still in place, revealing a sleek, well toned body and a black lace bra that was definitely more for show than practically. A broad hand reaches ground to unclip it and throw it aside as the couple stumble out the door and towards the railing; exactly where Tim and Stephanie are currently laying low.

How does she have such perky tits for a woman her age? Steph knows that pregnancy hadn't done hers all that much good, though they were bigger as a result which Tim seems to appreciate. But Selina is in her thirties and still looks like some sort of porn star! Steph’s little bisexual heart would usually be very frilled to get a chance to look at her but um…

Did he really intend to keep the cowl on whilst they had sex? She'd seen Bruce shirtless before, and hadn't really put much thought into it beyond ‘ _Oh look! Another ridiculously jacked up man! How delightful_.’ But there is something inherently gross about seeing him in this context.

Tim isn't moving. Actually, she isn't entirely sure he's still alive. She gives him a little shake, to at least a indicate that he should get off of her before things got even more awkward. He gets the hint and rolls away, scrabbling to throw something over the top of her so she isn’t completely exposed. Their intruders seem to be utterly ignorant of their presence, which probably says a lot as to the state of The Bat when in presence of The Cat. It's no wonder she was always gets away scot free.

“Excuse me.” Steph says at last, before anymore articles of clothing can be removed. She has no desire to see Bruce's bare ass, and she doubts Tim does too. “Do you mind finding your own rooftop? This one is occupied.”

Bruce startles, pulling Selina behind him with the same instinct Tim had towards her. Well, it was nice to know they were both gentleman, and apparently now _both_ incapable of speech.

“Oh, sorry darling.” Says Selina, carefully stepping away from Bruce. Yup. Those were some gravity defying tits. “We didn't see the Do Not Disturb sign. We'll go find our own place to play, leave you two kids to it. Come on Bat,” she ran a manicured hand across his cheek and under his chin “pick up my things and we'll go find somewhere else to continue our fun.”

Bruce keeps his eyes away from them both as he busies himself collecting their clothes off the floor, brushing them off for any signs of dirt. Tim was looking directly into the sky, as if hoping a portal would open up and send them to a dimension where this never happened.

“Oh, that's not mine Dear.” She purrs taking the bra out if his hand and throwing it towards Stephanie. She blushes as she catches it, but not as much as Bruce does upon realising what he'd been holding. “Ah! Here's mine,” Selina smiles, bending down low to pick it up. She gives Steph a very deliberately wink as she slowly pulls back up. “That's all then, I think. Have fun now kids,” she waves, pulling a bright red Bruce along behind her “remember, if you _are_ going to copy us any further, pick a safety word first.”

Steph lets out a splutter of laughter as she shuts the door closed. Tim is just making very pained noises as he slowly sinks further and further onto the ground.

“I don't think I'm going to ever be able to look at Bruce, ever again. In the eye or otherwise. I'm going to have to move to China. I'm going to need a whole new identity!”

“I'm sure if you two work hard enough you can suppress these memories as easily as you suppress your emotions.” Steph says sympathetically “But hey, look on the bright side, we got to see Catwoman's tits! That's one for the books, aye?” She crawls closer to him “Anyway, they've gone now, so it's just us again and I don't think we'll be disturbed again until morning…” she kneels between his legs, resting her arms on his shoulders. Tim spares her a pained look, and she lets go, leaning back on her heels.

“Still too weird?”

“Still too weird."


	4. The Safehouse

Okay, this time,  _ this time _ , it is going to work. Fucking hell it BETTER work. Her vibrator has run out of batteries, and between college and Batgirl she's been able to get any new ones. If she didn't get any tonight she was going to end up in Arkham! She could understand now why 'hysteria’ had been classed as an illness. By the way Tim was acting, she guesses he feels the same way.

The Bat Family have a few safe houses spread out across the city, somewhere they could go to if they were in need of hiding out for a bit, or to see to an injury that couldn’t wait until they got back to the cave. A quick consultation showed them which house was visited the least, and decided to make that their port of call. When Steph arrives she's met with scented candles, soft music, and even a glass of wine. She ignores the wine, and decides to just jump her boyfriend instead.

He staggers slightly, not prepared for her but adapts quickly, gripping tightly to her arse as she wraps her legs around him. She rubs herself against his groin and already feels him hardening. Yeah, he was just as desperate as she was.

There isn't much else in the apartment save for a small kitchen-diner, bathroom, and a large bed. But it had egyptian cotton sheets and silk pillows which felt wonderful against her skin as they tumbled down on top of it. They've had enough foreplay these last two (yes two!) months, so they don't bother with anything seductive in their stripping. No gentle touches, no soft words, just clothes being hastily removed and thrown away in between frantic kisses. She doesn't want him to ever stop touching her, but she also doesn't want him to be wearing any clothes. He kneels up to deal with his pants, pulling everything down in one motion whilst she tosses her bra and panties to the side where they land all the way over by the door. Whatever. She'll get them later. Finally they're both naked and Tim's mouth is against her neck, his hands are kneading at her body as she too tries to elicit just as many moans and groans from him. The feel of his erection rubbing against her thigh is driving her absolutely wild, making it hard to focus on anything else. She's been wet from the moment she'd come in the door, and this is just an added form of glorious torture.

“Tim, if you don't get inside me right now, I'm going to rip your head off!”

“Uh-huh.” He agreed, reaching for the in-date-I’ve-triple-checked condom sitting next to them and quickly rolls it on without ceremony. She rubs herself while she waits, bucking desperately into her hand.

“I'm not gonna lie,” he moans looking down at her “I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that.”

“Don't need you to last long, just need you.” She pulls him back down to kiss her, and as she does so his cock accidentally rubs up between her folds, causing her to let out a strangled cry. He grins, doing it deliberately this time, rubbing the tip against her clit over, and over again.

“Tim,  _ please _ . Enough already!”

“ _ Hmmm _ , I like seeing you beg like this.”

“Timothy Jackson Drake I  _ swear to God _ if you don't--  _ the fuck was that _ !” They both bolt upright at the sound of the door crashing open.

“Oh shit, sorry guys! Didn't know anyone was here!” comes Jason's voice “Whose bra is this? What's with all the candles? _Ewww_ , are you two? Nope. You know what? Not even gonna think about it. Just get back to your slumber party.” He holds a hand in the air as if to block them from sight and staggers towards the kitchen, stomping on her underwear as he goes. For fucks sake, that was a good bra! She liked that bra.

“Jason, what the fuck are you doing here?” she yells, sitting up properly.

“Just need a first aid kit. I'll be out in a minute.”

“ _ Jason _ , what have you done?” asks Tim warily . Neither of them move from the bed, but they'd be assholes if they didn't care at least a little bit.

“I may have been lightly stabbed, but it’s okay. I'll be fine.” He calls back “Fuck where's the tweezers in here?”

“ _ Lightly _ stabbed?”

“Yeah, I'll be alright, just gotta get the tip of the blade out.”

“That doesn't sound very light Jay.” Tim says exasperatedly. Oh no, oh please, no, not  _ again _ !

“Well, you know what it's like when-- shit  _ fuck _ !” There’s another crashing sound and a clattering of things falling onto the floor. Tim looks down at her apologetically.

“We probably should go help him.”

“Noo!” She whines, clinging to him “He'll be fine on his own! We'll just be quite come on, don't leave!”

“She's right!” Jason yells back between heaving breaths, “Just carry on, I'll be -- oh man that's a lot -- I'll be fine!”

Tim looks back down at her with sad eyes. “Steph, he's my brother.”

“And I'm your girlfriend!” she protests, canting her hips slightly. Tim pushes her back down against the sheets.

“ _ Yeah _ , and what happened to ‘Dead Robins before Red Robins’?”

“How dare you use my own words against me.” She huff's letting go of him and rolling to the side. He takes off the condom and pulls on his pants, his erection already tragically fading. Stupid ass Dead Robins trying to get themselves even deader. Stupid boyfriend caring about his stupid family. Who were sort of also her stupid family. She rolls over and screams into the pillow. She can hear them in the kitchen, Tim's voice getting more and more frantic as Jason’s gets more and more delirious.

“Jason! This doesn't count as  _ lightly _ stabbed! What the fuck? Who did this to you?”

“There was just a little incident with the Yakuza. I've had worse. Why you always gotta be hating on me Tim?! I don’t get it! I'm  _ alive _ this time, aren't I?”

“Shit Jay,  _ fuck _ . Hold  _ still _ I've got to stop the bleeding!”

Steph groans again and climbs out of bed, picking up Tim's abandoned shirt as she heads into the kitchen. Oh shit. That  _ is _ a lot of blood.

She sighs and steps in, helping to cut loose Jason's blood soaked jacket. He looked less attacked, and more tortured. There’s one cut on his arm that almost goes the bone, and she’s pretty sure the other arm is broken entirely. His domino is cracked, and there's blood dribbling down the front of it from his eyebrow. She peels it off and gently goes about patching him up. She could see why he didn't go straight to the cave, there was no way he'd be able to make it that far without dying from blood loss. She's surprised he'd even made it up the stairs!

In many ways, it was lucky they  _ were _ here.

“Sorry for messing up your night Steph. Didn't mean to. I'll make it up to you. What do you want? Anything! Anything at all, just name it.”

“How about you to just stop talking?”

“Yeah, okay, I'll do that. I'll buy you a nice vibrator too. Yeah. That'll be nice. You can have an orgasm then still. That's nice. Orgasms are nice.” He hums as the painkillers finally kick in “I’ll get you the one Kori uses, she likes it. Roy likes it too. It'll be fun for you both.”

Steph and Tim share a sigh. It looks like they'd be needing to call Alfred and Leslie over.

“Fifth time lucky maybe?” shrugs Tim, as they help a delirious Jason into bed.

“It better be Boy Wonder, or I'm going to be having words with the fates.”


	5. The Alleyway

Dinah was right! Post saved-the-city sex is amazing. Or that’s at least what Steph thinks as Tim slams her against the alley wall. Thanks to the nature of Gotham, they’d essentially dived straight from patching up Jason’s wounds to battling a tsunami of killer plants armed with with laughing gas and water guns. It seemed whilst the Cat’s away the Harley and the Ivy will play. Stephanie and Tim had fought hard to keep them out of GCPD Headquarters whilst Bruce and Damian handled Harley and Ivy themselves. It was a tough fight, but they’d made it through, and it really wouldn’t be Poison Ivy without suffering from an unstoppable desire to fuck your nearest ally. They’d actually giggled as they fled from the police, like they were teenagers sneaking out during math. Though this is definitely not a PG-13 situation. Steph hears the vague crackle of Oracle in her ear, saying something that doesn’t feel important. Tim must be having the same experience because he takes out his ear piece and throws it to the ground.

“Not again.” He growls, “No more family interference. Just you, me, and this brick wall.”

“Agreed.” She gasps, wrapping her legs round him tighter as she tugs down her cowl to dislodge the built in earpiece. There. No more interruptions. They’re both still in full costume, but that just adds an extra bit of thrill. Tim’s straps give her something to hold onto, and to tug at when she needs to steer him in the right direction. She unclips her belt and lets it clatter to the ground, allowing Tim to slip a gloved hand down her pants to play with her aching clit. The leather feels delicious against her desperate skin and she groans loudly and unapologetically for all of Gotham to hear.

Tim swallows down the sound with a scorching kiss, his hand moving quicker and quicker between her legs. She's got one hand clutching his ass, and the other firmly locked in his hair, tugging and squeezing so she can elicit as many groans as possible. She’s mostly trapped between him and the wall, so her options are limited, but she can still talk to him in the way she knows he'll love.

“That’s it Tim,” she huffs, feeling herself getting closer and closer to the edge. “Faster, yes faster! God, yes, I’m going to treat you so right after this. Make sure you’re the one who’s got their back to the wall. Pants around your ankles. Do it with my mouth this time, on my knees, suck you off right here.”

Tim moans, angling her body so he can slip a finger inside of her, crooking it just right, sending another bolt of pleasure coursing through her. “So close, so close,” she whimpers, “say my name Tim,  _ say it _ !”

“Um, Batgirl? Is that you?”

God  _ fucking _ , little  _ mother fucking _ , ass grinding, thrice  _ damned _ little--

“PISS OFF!” they yell in unison. Tim’s still wearing his mask, but Steph’s not got her cowl on. Hopefully the ally is dark enough to not see their faces too clearly, though that is the least of their concerns. Right now, Steph could handle the world knowing that she was Batgirl, so long as it meant she got to come.

“Well, look, sorry to interrupt your fun here Batgirl, but I'm afraid we're going to need you again.” Shit. She knows that amused voice, it's a voice she’d once literally squeed over, that she’d continued to hold the utmost respect and honour for. That boat had now well and truly sailed. Tim’s grip gets a little tighter around her.

“What do you want Detectiv Gage? I’m busy, go back to your paperwork.”

“I can see you’re busy, yeah; breaking public indecency laws.”

“Oh your face is indecent!” She shoots back, too angry right now for proper insults. Tim seems to get a little caught off by the mention of the law though, and carefully lowers Steph back the ground. He turns around, blocking her face from view so she can pull her cowl back up.

“Officer,” he begins, “you’ll have to excuse us we were simply--”

Nick holds up his hand “Yeah, I was your age once too kid. I’ll let it pass given all you’ve both done today, but I’ve errr, had a call for you? On the main police line.”

Steph frowns, pushing her way past Tim and further towards the light. “What kind of a call?”

“Some robot voice going by ‘Oracle’?” Oh for fucks sake that  _ fucking little arrogant stuck up Percy Weasley faced— _ “They said there were problems sprouting up in other areas of the city. North side  _ and _ East Side. Something about sewer monsters? They told me, and I quote” he pulls out a literal notebook “‘tell the love birds they can have their fun on their own time, and to never again ignore com signals if they don’t want their internet history published on reddit.” He looked up at them both “That make any sense to you?”

“Sure does.” Growls Steph, “Go on, Red Robin, you take North Side, I’ll take East.”

Tim nods, seemingly glad to have someone telling him what to do right now. “See you back at base then, Batgirl. Detective Gage, nice seeing you again.”

“You too, Red Robin.” Smiles Nick as they both watch him grapple off up to the top of the building and glide across to the next roof. “ _ Soooo _ ,” he sings, turning back to Steph, or rather, Batgirl “you and Red Robin aye? How long has that been going on for?”

“Shut up Nick.” Steph grunts, clipping her belt back on with as much dignity as she can muster. She curses as she spots the grapple over by Nick's feet. They must have dislodged it when they’d first moved in here. So much for a quick exit.

“Hey,” he holds his hands up in the air “I’m just making conversation here Batgirl. You know about my private life, why can’t I hear a little about yours?”

“You know, I bet Batman doesn’t have to put up with this from the Commissioner.” She snaps back, grabbing her grapple from up of the floor with only the faintest amount of embarrassment. She glares at his knowing grin, but she’s not feeling as venomous as before. Babs was right, if the city’s still in danger, then it’s their duty to keep on fighting. 

“Does the commissioner often catch Batman screwing guys in dark alleys?”

“No, but I think he and Catwoman are acquainted with pretty much every rooftop in the city. Definitely the Bat Signal.”

Nick takes a little step back “Wait, hold on. Batman and Catwoman, they--” he makes a vague gesture “together? For how long?”

“I think since they first laid eyes on each other? What, Nick, you really thought a guy like Batman was ever going to end up having a  _ normal _ sex live with  _ normal _ people?”

“Well, okay,  _ no _ … but Catwoman is, well,  _ Catwoman _ ! She’s a thief! A criminal! She’s even  _ killed _ people in the past! I thought Batman was strongly  _ against _ killing?”

“Yeah, well,” she smiles “I guess all the good boys in tights love a bad girl in leather.” She angles her grapple to fly out of there, her anger towards Nick mostly diminished by now. Mostly.

“Oh yeah, and what does that say about you and your boy?”

“Only the best and most wonderful things, St. Nick.” She laughs as she soars away, clicking the comm line back on. “Okay O, fill me in on the details.”

“I’m sorry I had to do that to you Batgirl.” Came Babs’ voice, which does genuinely sound apologetic. Well, mostly she sounds amused and vaguely irritated, but there’s at least a hint of an apology.

“It’s alright,” Steph intones “if something was going to interrupts us this time, at least it was all for the sake of the city, and not Bruce and Selina’s weird little sex games.”

“ _ Ooooh _ , did they catch you two as well? Damn, I swear Selina’s got a second sense for that stuff.”

Steph groans “That happened to you  _ too _ ? Is it their mission to traumatise all Batgirls, ever?” 

“Probably. Though I think the Cat gets more fun out of chasing Robins. Or rather, Batman's face when they get caught by Robins. You’ve seen how they dress, you know they’ve got some strange fetishes.”

“Please, I do not want to think about it anymore. Left on Houser, yeah?”

“Yup. And hey, don’t worry. You’ll get your moment, I promise.  _ Infaaaact _ ,” she draws out the word with what Steph knows to be a smile “there’s actually an international mission coming up that might fit you two love birds  _ perfectly… _ ”

“So long as it doesn’t involve anymore Robins, Bats or Parents, I’m in. Now show me where these sewer monsters are, I’ve got some frustrations to work out.”

“At a girl."


	6. The Hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favourite Comicbook Talk Show, The Wednesday Club, got cancelled last night. I'm still quite upset about it, so please, I hope that you enjoy this last segment!

Stephanie is Gotham born and bred, she could never imagine living anywhere else in the world-- or any world for that matter! But it still felt so damn good to breath actual air for a change. Gone was the sewage and the car fumes and the factory smoke and the rain, replaced instead with delicate pine trees, wild aromatic flowers, fresh spring grass, and beautiful clear blue skies. Their mission is simple; rumours are going around that someone is selling stolen museum artifacts to European bidders, and so they've been tasked with staking out the hotel where the sale is meant to be happening by posing as hapless newly weds who didn't know any better than to walk into random rooms uninvited. It was hard for Tim to go anywhere unrecognised these days, but they'd come up with a nice cover story should anyone figure him out: he was just a rich guy taking a hot girl on a holiday, using fake names so they didn't get caught by the press, and if you're going to go to all that effort to get laid, you might as well pretend it's your honeymoon too!

That part had been Stephanie’s idea. Bruce didn't seem to like it, but Babs had laughed and she was the one booking it all. The hotel is fancier than Steph could ever imagine, it's the kind that usually belongs in a Bond film, though that is kind of the life she's living now. There's golden crystal chandeliers, high art-deco ceilings and even a water jug filled with fresh fruit and mint! She doesn't even try to hide her excitement. She figures it's probably very in character for Penelope Smithe neé Johnson. Tim had wanted to use the old ‘Draper’ cover name but 'Penelope Draper’ sounded like the wife of used furniture salesman. This is her spy fantasy and she is going to do it her way damn it!

“Ready to get started, Mrs Smithe?” asks Tim, offering her arm which she takes with a giggle.

“Ready when  _ you _ are, Mr Smithe.”

Their luggage is bought over for them by concierge staff in red velvet suits, who don't seem to want them to enter their building doing something as unbecoming as carrying their own bag. They head over to the desk to check in, where a man in his mid twenties, with ginger hair, glasses and a thick french accent welcomes them.

“Ah, Mr and Mrs Smithe! A pleasure to meet you, yes. I am Pierre, I will be helping you on this fine day. I will book you in now, okay? And this is your Honeymoon I hear?”

“Yes!” giggles Steph “It's all been quite the rush hasn't it babe?”

“Yes, it has. A long time coming I might add, looking forward to spending some quality time together.” He squeezes her ass ever so slightly; Harold Smithe is apparently the affectionate type. Steph could get used to Harold Smithe.

“I am sure you are.” Grins Pierre, “Well, then you will be most pleased to hear that as courtesy to your good name, the hotel has upgraded you to the honeymoon suite at no extra cost!”

“Oh! Wow, for real?!” gasps Steph, who’s decided that Penelope is going to be as excited about everything as she is, just to avoid confusion.

“Yes, 'for real’.” Pierre winks at her and there's something so familiar in his charm that she just couldn't quite place… maybe just all French people were like this? “Please, Madame and Monsieur, follow me.”

Tim gives her a 'well shall we then?’ look and they follow on after Pierre, arms still linked tightly together. The elevator to the top floor is almost bigger than her childhood bedroom, but it's still small enough for her to take a good note of Pierre's most excellent ass. Tim catches her looking, giving her a little nudge to the ribs, but she doesn't apologise. Instead, she reaches round and pinches Tim's butt, delighting in his little squeak. You couldn't blame a girl for looking, but there was only one butt she'd be taking to bed tonight.

Once they're at their floor, Pierre leads them down a short red carpeted hallway and towards a massive pair of white double doors with gold trimmings and lion headed door knobs. He produces a card key, and buzzes the room open with a flourish. The doors open on their own, revealing the fanciest, most lavish, most ridiculous room Steph has ever seen in her life. No amount of Cinematic interpretations of grandeur could have prepared her for actually standing in this room. For one, is's bigger than any cinema screen she'd ever been in, and you could probably fit her whole house in here. She'd thought Wayne Manor was impressive but this was next level! There's plush antique furniture, a walk in wardrobe, a fully stocked bar, a wide screen TV and even a private balcony that stretched out around the whole room providing a perfect view of the entire mountain range.

“As you can see,” continues Pierre as he shows them about “we have fully prepared the room to make your first night together as man and wife truly sublime!” He walks them over to the bedroom, where almost the entire side wall is made up of glass that looked out into the sunset. Most of the room is taken up by an honest-to-god heart shaped bed probably big enough to count as a bounce house. “We have bought for you the most delicious champagne imported directly from the region and stored on ice for your enjoyment, as well as a series of sweet treats.” He pulls up the lid of silver platter to reveal chocolate covered strawberries, eclairs, profiteroles and a whole host of other ridiculously tiny french desserts. The platter of freshly cut pineapple does not go unnoticed either.

“The view from the window, I am sure you will agree, is spectacular but fear not you are well out of the eye range of any ‘Peeping Toms’ as you might say,” he laughs in a way that ought to sound fake but somehow still comes off as genuine, as if there’s an extra joke going on behind the scenes that nobody else was privy to “however, if you require a different atmosphere you can blacken the glass, or draw the blinds using the room’s remote control.” He picks up a surprisingly large remote and demonstrates the various options available for them. “The remote can also be used to access all the room's other features including the music playlists, TV channels, Thermostat, and lights, which, I should add, are also voice sensitive. So you may easily put together the correct mood for your evenings entertainment. I assure you, the bed is the most comfortable and robust on the market that has several alternate features that I shall leave you to discover on your own. Again, all accessible through your remote control.”

Steph can't help but gawk at everything around her. It's completely over the top, and ridiculous! She feels like she's wandered into a cheesy romance novel where the poor, simple heroine is snapped up by a handsome billionaire and taken away to a hotel for a night of raucous sex. Which, she realises, is sort of exactly what's happened. God, is Steph really living in a romance novel these days? No, no author would be as sadistic as to put them through five steadying more frustrating attempts at getting laid just for the fun of it! Though people were into some weird shit these days. Things like werewolf heat cycles and unexpected tentacles.

That said, she's certain that there has to be novels out there inspired by their heroics. It wouldn't even surprise her to learn that someone in their community was ghost writing them. People with secret identities had to make a living, after all! She absent mindedly reaches for one of the pastries just as an excuse for something to do as she basks in all the weird sensual glory that surrounds her. The moment the soft strawberry mouse touches her mouth she can't help but groan. “Oh my God, babe you have to try these! They taste like how sex feels!”

Tim flushes scarlet at her words. Pierre only laughs, his smile as charming as ever. “And with that I shall leave you two to get better acquainted with the room, ah, no need Sir.” He says as Tim attempts to hand him a tip “I assure you I am well taken care of already. Please, enjoy your stay with us and if there's anything else you need, just ask. Room service is available twenty-four hours should you require any more of our delicious patisserie, or perhaps something heavier to fill you up after any strenuous exercise you might be engaging in.” His eyes twinkle in an oddly familiar fashion that takes her completely off guard. It is almost reminiscent of Dick, but that cannot be the case, because he's dead. He is not coming back, and there is no use trying to pretend otherwise; even if members of their family have a habit of rising from the grave. Regardless, she's pretty certain that Dick would not go to such weird lengths to get her laid. Well, fairly certain. You could never put anything past Dick Grayson, especially when given a chance to embarrass his siblings.

Tim is completely flustered and clearly has no idea what he is and is not meant to be doing right now. It's clearly all a little too much for the poor boy. Steph takes pity on him, and starts scooping up the deserts onto a little plate and brings them over to him. “Here, try this one.” She holds the strawberry mousse thing up to his mouth, and after a moment's hesitation he leans forwards and takes a bite. His eyes go wide as he savours the first taste.

“Oh my God you were right!” He doesn't even hesitate in picking up another one from the plate, before Steph snatches the it away from him.

“Hey, go and get your own! I'm done sharing mine.” She shoves an entire profiterole into her mouth at once, moaning around it as the cream seeps out into her mouth. She perches on the edge of the bed, and continues to stuff her face. Tim joins her, and they trade off saying  _ oh god you have to try this _ until the only thing left is the chocolate strawberries, which, Steph figgures, they might as well leave for later. She puts her plate down beside her and removes her ridiculously strappy high heeled shoes. She likes wearing heels around Tim because it makes her taller than him and though he always pretends to be annoyed by it, she knows he's secretly  _ really _ into it.

She leans back on the bed, limited in movement by the tight black dress she's wearing. It's the sort of dress you could wear on a night out to a restaurant without worry of being kicked out, but short enough to ride up just a little when she crosses her legs and reveal just a tantalising amount of thigh. She crosses them now, arching her back ever so slightly to push her chest forward. Tim is still focussed entirely on his own plate, finishing up his last profiterole. She watches him take a bite, making yet more obscene sounds as the cream drips down his face. He absent mindedly scoops it up with a finger, and licks it clean. He catches her watching him, and turns to look at her with an almost puzzled expression. She watches him swallow heavily, her eyes following the line of his neck down to his chest and back up again.

“What?” he asks, still a little clueless. “Do I have something in my face?”

“Yeah, just a little here.” She points to the corner of his mouth, and Tim licks at it. “Did I get it?”

“Hmmm, no not quite, come here.” She pulls him in towards her for a deep kiss. She can still taste the pastry on him, and she chases it with her tongue. He startles for just a second and then his hands find her waist and he easily lifts her into his lap. The skirt gets bunched up around her middle as she eagerly straddles him. She tugs him closer by his hair, running her fingers through it as she kisses him harder, pausing only to breathe. Their kiss is messy, uncoordinated, driven only by a chaotic desire for  _ more _ . His hands travel up her back and tug down the zip, relishing in the slow release of skin. She doesn't stop kissing him as she shoves the dress down to her waist, so it's now little more than a belt. He moves from her mouth to her neck, finding exactly the spot he knows sends her legs to jelly. She groans as he starts to worry at it, eagerly grinding down against his hardening cock. She earns an extra nip for her efforts and laughs just a little; doing it again, harder this time. He closes his eyes and leans his forehead against hers, letting out a pathetic little whine.

Steph pulls his chin up to look at her. He's so desperate and debauched; her lipstick smudged across his face and his eyes dark with hunger. “Too many clothes I think.” She smiles, running a gentle hand through his hair. He nods eagerly as she undoes his shirt buttons one by one. Each time she see Tim shirtless it's always a delightful surprise. He's naturally short and thin, and as his public persona he dresses to suit that look; he never wore tight clothing unless in costume or whilst training. Yet peel off those layers and you got to see broad, defined shoulders, strong, powerful arms, and a chest that would put greek gods to shame. He's still built for speed and agility over strength; but she knew he could still easily bench press her weight and it sends a deep thrill running through her.

His hands come back around her and start to fiddle with her bra strap until she pushes him away. “Wait,” she pants, “hold on, before we go any further. We are not letting anything else get in the way, okay? So you go check that the Do Not Disturb sign is up and if there isn't one available you damn well make one. Understood?”

“Yeah, right, got you.” He pants, eyes flitting down to her chest. She smirks as she brings his chin back up to look at her in the eye.

“The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can have them.” She squeezes her breasts to emphasise her point and help impress upon his need for speed “You go do that, whilst I'll grab the condoms. Then I intend to have you again, and again, and again, until you forgot what you name is. Okay?”

“Yeah, that sounds-- that sounds good.”

“Excellent.” She grins, pressing a light kiss to his lips that he blindly follows. She swings off of his lap, letting him stand on wobbly feet. His erection is quite obvious, and she takes just a second to rub at herself through her knickers; relishing in the tiny sparks of pleasure it sends though her. Tim turns around and glares at her as he leaves the room.

“Don't you even dare think of starting without me.”

“Ooooh, what you going to do? Punish me?” she says coitishly.

“Maybe, maybe naughty girls don't, err-- don't--” he scrunches up his face, lost for words.

“How about with give dirty talk a go for another time, and you just go and check the door?”

Tim coughs and nods, practically running out the room. Steph clambers to her feet, and goes in search of her handbag. She takes a quick second to scan the room, where her eyes hit on a gift basket sitting on the bedside table. She cautiously goes towards it and lets out a bark of laughter.

It's filled with different varieties of condom, bottles of lube, sensual oils and what looks like chocolate body paint. It even has batteries! They really had provided for all their possible needs. And yes, everything is well within date.

She searched through and picked out a bottle of water based lube that warmed to the touch, and a ribbed condom. She'd debated the glow in the dark ones, but thought those would be best saved for later on. She isn't sure Tim could handle her laughing at his dick all throughout their first time. (Well,  _ sort of _ first time.) He'd so far proven himself pretty confident in all areas, but she also knew how easy it was to knock that confidence. She uses her remaining time to finish taking off the rest of her dress and throw it to the side, before hesitating and moving to hang it over the chair to save it from creasing too much. She even folds Tim's shirt for good measure. All that is left is to artfully arrange herself across the bed.

She's bought new underwear for the occasion. It isn't the most comfortable to wear, but it makes her tits look fantastic. It's made of scarlet lace, with just enough push up to enhance the swell of her breasts without making it look obvious. Her nipples are already starting to poke through the fabric from Tim's meagre attention, making her all he more desperate for his return. She finally hears his footsteps coming back, almost at a run, and frantically gets onto her side. She leans on her elbow and props her head on one her hand, whilst the other rests jauntily on her hip.

Tim slams the door open with a crash, banging it against the wall “It was all computer generated so I made sure to ha-- holy shit…” he looks like his entire body has gone into shut down. Ah-ha! Success! She'd known red would be the right colour to pick. She'd debated purple, but this was meant to be as much a gift for Tim as it was for her.

“Sorry, you did what exactly now?”

“I err-- sorted it. No way for them to get in… I err-- put the sign up too.”

“Good boy,” she purrs, “now how about you take off those pants and come and finally fuck me like I deserve?” He nods dumb struck, and slowly undoes his belt. His lack of haste is clearly less towards a desire to tease, and more just that he's still having trouble thinking. She lets out a small gasp of delight when she sees he's wearing purple underwear,  _ eggplant _ to be precise! He looks down, ars if he'd forgotten what he was wearing and then smiles back up at her.

“What? You think two can't play at this game?” He has a bit of his swagger back as he strides towards the bed. He eagerly climbs up onto it, and Steph flops onto her back. “Now, what was that about fucking you?”

“Yes, please, and now?”

“Sounds about right.” He grins down at her and then dives in for a kiss. She starts off trying to match him kiss for kiss, stroke for stroke but his hands come down to pin her wrists to the mattress “Just enjoy it, and let me do all the work.” He whispers in her ear, nipping gently at her lobe as he begins to pepper kisses down her neck. He licks over the swell of he breast, and she arches her back at the feel of the rough lace against her hardening nipple as he massages her through her bra. She isn't aware of any noises she may or may not be making as she shuts her eye and focuses on him and his clever mouth.

He brings his hand up to travel from her knee to thigh, stopping at the apex to rub gentle circles there. Not quite where she needs him, but delicious all the same. She wiggles against the soft satin sheets, her hips bucking upwards uncontrollably. “Shhh, Girl Wonder,” he hums, placing a finger to her lips “good,  _ good _ things come to those who wait, remember?”

“How dare you use my own words against me.” She grumbles, gently sucking on the tip of his finger all the same. She locks eyes with him as she does so, swirling her tongue across the pad until he pulls it away again with an awkward cough. She can see a small damp patch against his boxer-briefs and grins, pushing herself upwards on her elbows, “Come on, Red Robin, think of all the wonderful things I could do to you, if you only give me what I want. Surely you and I have done enough teasing to last a lifetime. I want you Tim. I told you,” she sits up, reaching behind to unhook her bra and drop it to the side. “I want you to fuck me. Hard, and fast, and I want you to do it now.”

He gulps, his gaze flicking between her eyes and her chest. Even now, he is trying to be the gentleman, but there is no time left for that. Mr Darcy was all well and good, but there was a reason Wickham got all the girls. “So what's it gonna be?” She pushes her hands down her own body, pausing to squeeze at her breast before dipping low into her soaked panties. Her eyes flutter shut at the sensation… suddenly Tim's hand reaches out to grab hers and yanks it away. He brings it up to his mouth and licks each finger clean with growingly obscene noises.

“You drive a hard bargain, Batgirl” he says at last letting her hand drop back to the bed “but I think it's definitely one I can work with.” With a wicked grin he grabs her by her hips and flips her onto her front. She lets out a yelp of surprise, and Tim laughs behind her. She feels him bend down and push her hair out of the way “This okay?” he asks, not sultry this time, just genuinely concerned. Steph nods eagerly.

“More than okay, now just get on with it and fuck me till my brain melts, I'm so sick of waiting.”

“As you wish.” He chuckles, kissing her neck and then all along her back, gently stroking her sides and reaching beneath her to tease at her breasts. He slowly removes her panties, giving her a playful slap on the ass that makes her laugh. He gently manours her so she's on her knees and she braces herself against the headboard. Time to see just how robust this bed is.

He gets up and moves over to the side table to pick up the condom and lube she'd selected earlier. He’s naked now too, and she bites her lip as she sees him jutting out hard from between strong thighs. He catches her watching, and gives himself a little squeeze, a drizzle of pre-come sliding down his shaft.

“I am so going to suck that later.” She says almost wistfully. She watches him twitch at the very suggestion and lets out a little moan of her own “Oh yeah, definitely sucking that, but first, I'm going to need you to get it inside of me. Like, two months ago.”

“Right. Yeah. Got you.” He nods, and rushes back around the side of the bed to clamber on. She hears the ripping open of the packet and the gentle pump of the lube. She's not done it like this before, and there's something enthralling about not knowing what's coming. She feels him massage her ass because of course Tim Drake was an ass man who had she been kidding? She feels his warm, calloused hands steadying her hips, and then the slow slide of his cock up against her folds. She starts to pant as he just touches the tip of her clit and slides back down again, repeating the motion.

“You good?” He asks, and she's just about ready to scream from all the teasing!

“Yes! For god's sake just get your--  _ ahhhh _ !” She gasps as he slides inside of her. He groans as he does it too, because oh good fucking lord above this has taken way too long. She clenches up around him, wanting to feel every single inch. He groans again, his hands digging in deep against her hips. Then he starts to move and Steph begins to see stars.

He’s slow, almost methodical. Each push aimed to find that sweet spot, but after so much waiting Steph feels over sensitised and desperate for anything and everything he has.  _ Everywhere _ felt like nirvana and then, “Oh God Yes! There, do that again!” She could hear him panting and he pulls out further this time just to slam in all the harder, hitting her exactly right. Her body arches and Steph has always been a screamer, but God she's going hoarse!

“Come on Tim, fuck me. I want you to fuck me into this mattress. I want to feel you for weeks after. Do it Tim, do it!”

“So demanding, I'm almost tempted to just leave you here right now instead.”

“I will rip your throat out if you do such thing.” She snarls, meaning every word of it.

“Well, can't be having that then, can we?” He shoves his whole body against her, pushing her into the headboard as he does it again, and again, harder each time and all she can do is gasp and screech. He moves one hand from her hip and uses it to first rest against her shoulder blade to see how she'll react, and at her frantic nod he shoves her face down against the pillow.

“You feel so good Steph, so fucking good, god you're wet. I can see it dripping down your thighs. Is this what it's been like for you? Is this what you've been fantasizing about at night?”

She just whines in response because this is exactly what she'd been thinking about but also nothing like it. It's better, it's  _ real _ . Her knees are starting to hurt, her arms are sore and she has a mouthful of dry pillow and it is  _ amazing. _

“Come on Stephie.” He says, the sound of skin on skin louder even than their heaving breaths “You going to come for me? You going to do it now? Or can you only come if I touch your clit. I bet it's raw, I bet you want it so bad.” She nods against the pillow. “Beg for it Stephie. Go on,” he pants “or do you not want it bad enough?”

“Please Tim,” she whines, feeling sweat drip down her skin, “Please touch me, I can't -- I want to--  _ please _ !”

“If that's what you want then.” He says, and to her surprise he pulls her up so she's upright on her knees flush against his body, his cock only slips out of her slightly before he pushes back in again. She loops her arms around him to help keep her in place, as his hand moves down to play with her body. The new positioning of his cock, the feel of his hand on her breast and his mouth against her neck… it's too much and he barely touches her clit before she's coming. Long, and loud and she's quaking around him but his hand doesn't stop, he's still pushing up into her and it all feels so good and it's all too much; she doesn't know how to react. It doesn't take her long to come again, and this time she's positively gushing against him! She feels the slickness drip down her thighs, and onto the sheets bellow and lets out a whimper. She's so sensitive, every moment a delicious dance of pleasure and pain. Tim pushes her forward again, her quivering body laying back down against the sheets as he continues to pump into her, harder and harder. She whines as the sound of slapping skin grows so fills the air. One last vicious thrust and he comes with a guttural roar that she feels reverberating through her.

It was always,  _ always _ , the quiet ones.

He pants into her shoulder, resting his head against her for a second before their bodies give up and they both collapse face first on the bed. Tim rolls off her and lays flat on his back, trying to get his breath back.

“That was…”  

“Yeah.”

“Worth the wait?”

“Wouldn't say worth it, given that I now know I could have had  _ that  _ so much sooner. But, wow. Yeah.” She reaches out and pats his chest “Good job. Thought you'd have come sooner than that.”

He snorts “Can’t decide if that's a compliment or not? Stamina is sort of an important skill in our line of work.”

She twists her head around “Are you saying that Batman's training has inadvertently made you better at sex? Because that's what it sounds like.”

“Well, I am Robin, and being Robin gives you magic.” He laughs, as he gets up to deal with the condom, leaning over to give her a quick kiss “You would know, after all. You're pretty spectacular yourself.”

“Oh, Bird Boy,” She smirks as she watches him walk away, admiring his ass as he goes. “We're only just begging.”

Suddenly, there's a noise from outside the window. Five men in black robes and hoods land on their balcony. Tim and Steph instinctively leap into a defensive position, readying for an attack. Yet they are as vulnerable as they could ever be: exhausted, naked, and foolishly nowhere near their weapons! The men don't seem at all interested in them though, as they ready to face another man who comes down from above, this one dressed in white and green. He isn't wearing a mask or anything, but it was still almost impossible to make out his face. She could tell that he had eyes, and a mouth and so on, she knew where he was looking and she could read his lips, but it's like looking at separate pieces of a puzzle she just can't quite fit together.

The stranger pulls off some pretty heroic moves, punching one guy in the face before doing a backflip to land behind the other and head butting him. He pulls out two escrima sticks and goes to town on them, moving in fluid, graceful movements that seem more like a dance than an attack. You can tell he's having  _ fun _ , even if he's still taking it all incredibly seriously. The intruders grab their fallen friends and jump off the balcony, and the man doesn't even hesitate as he dives down after them. Steph catches a second glance at his lips, and she could swear he's saying:

“Let it never be said, I am not a dedicated wingman.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm MrsMaryMorstan =)


End file.
